


My First Experiences Involving Omorashi

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A personal narrative and my first (well, not really) omorashi related work.





	My First Experiences Involving Omorashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sennalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennalee/gifts).



My first experiences with omorashi involved my unknowingly writing it... A lot. It started with this one character that I wrote about named Latori, and she just.. For whatever reason... Had to go to the bathroom. And it was just what I wrote. The next one was a character named Mauve. Kinda the same thing.   
But it was in between those when I really discovered what omorashi was.  
It was back in the days of *shiver* Undertale... And I found some omorashi ask blog. And that lead me to other blogs... And some vocaloid.  
It also now makes me think... I wish I could draw so I could make an Ace Attorney omo ask blog.  
After a while, which is pretty recently, I discovered the person this is gifted to, sennalee. They got me back into omo, and have now inspired me to get out here and write about it, so thank you senna, and thanks to whoever's reading this. Stay tuned as I try to work myself up to writing something and figuring out how to say things.


End file.
